lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Unzuverlässiger Erzähler
Ein unzuverlässiger Erzähler ist eine literarische Methode, bei der der Zuschauer beziehungsweise der Leser vom Erzähler getäuscht wird. Dies geschieht entweder aufgrund persönlicher Motive des Erzählers (um Zuschauer/Leser zu manipulieren) oder weil er selbst nicht in der Lage ist, das Erzählte richtig zu verstehen oder darüber getäuscht wird. Die Methode kommt häufig bei Erzählungen zum Einsatz, die aus der Perspektive der ersten Person erzählt werden. Trotzdem kann sie bei jeder Art von Geschichte (oder auch "Geschichte in einer Geschichte") verwendet werden - auch in der dritten Person. Auch in Film und Fernsehen kommt die Methode zum Einsatz, wenn die Geschichte aus der Perspektive des Dialogs eines Charakters, aus Handlungsartefakten (Film oder Texte), die von den Charakteren gesehen/gelesen werden oder aus der Perspektive der Kamera selbst erzählt wird. Siehe auch: . Bei Lost Die gesamte Handlung von Lost wird manchmal als unzuverlässiger Erzähler angesehen, da verschiedene literarische Methoden verwendet werden, um das Publikum zu manipulieren. Des weiteren glauben einige Fans, dass kleinere Geschichten innerhalb der Gesamthandlung von unzuverlässigen Erzählern dargelegt werden. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist Boones Halluzination in Boones Halluzination In der Episode findet Boone seine Stiefschwester Shannon tot im Dschungel. Später erfährt er von Locke, dass sie nie tot war und dass die Insel ihn dazu gezwungen hat, ihren Tod zu sehen, weil es für sein "Überleben auf dieser Insel" notwendig ist. Analyse: Die Geschichte innerhalb der Gesamthandlung wird von Boones Perspektive aus "erzählt". Das Publikum weiß zum Beispiel nicht, dass Shannon tatsächlich noch am Leben ist, bis Boone selbst es auch herausfindet. In diesem Fall ist Boone als Erzähler unzuverlässig, weil er unter dem Einfluss von Lockes Droge steht. Diese besondere Art der eingeschränkten Erzählung in der dritten Person, die falsche Wahrnehmungen eines einzelnen Charakters zeigen, wird auch in dem Buch "Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke" verwendet. Weitere Beispiele * Daves Einfluss auf Hurley. * Die Orientierungsfilme der DHARMA Initiative. * Das gesamte Erscheinungsbild der Anderen in der 2. Staffel, insbesondere Michaels Aufenthalt im Scheindorf. * Ein Großteil der Visionen von einzelnen Charakteren. Verweise auf Literarische Werke mit unzuverlässigen Erzählern Die folgenden Bücher werden bei Lost gezeigt oder erwähnt oder die Autoren nehmen Bezug darauf. In diesen Büchern gibt es Beispiele für unzuverlässiges Erzählen: * "Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke" * "Der dritte Polizist" * "Das Durchdrehen der Schraube" Externe Links Mit Bezug zu Lost * EW.com - Jeff Jenson bittet Leser darum, Teile der Handlung von Lost unter Berücksichtigung des unzuverlässigen Erzählens zu überdenken. * "Living Lost: Why We're All Stuck On the Island" - Das Buch nutzt den Begriff "unzuverlässiger Erzähler" ("unreliable narrator"), um "Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke" zu beschreiben (Seite 77-78). * Washington Post - Mitarbeiter der Zeitung diskutieren darüber, wie die Handlung von Lost "von einem oder mehreren unzuverlässigen Charakteren erzählt werden könnte." ("may be told by one or more unreliable narrators.") * Gregg Nations bei TheFuselage.com - Gregg Nations beantwortet Fragen von einem Zuschauer auf eine seiner Aussage nach "kryptische Art und Weise" ("cryptic way"), indem er dies schreibt: "Es gibt einen 3000 Jahre alten Erschaffungsmythos im Hindu Veda, der den Moment der Erschaffung erzählt. Aber ganz am Ende wird alles in Frage gestellt, indem gefragt wird, was wäre, wenn der Mythos falsch ist? (Interessant, dass unzuverlässiges Erzählen schon vor über 3000 Jahren verwendet wurde, hm?)" Allgemeine Informationen * * Die sieben besten Bürgerkriegsfilme: Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke ("Kurzgeschichte ist Das quintessentielle Beispiel eines unzuverlässigen Erzählers" ("short story is The quintessential example of an unreliable narrator")) - CS Weekly Archive, 02. Februar 2007. * Edgar Allan Poe, Ambrose Bierce und der Unzuverlässige Erzähler NEH EDSitement. Kategorie:Analyse